Sephiroth's terrible, horrible,no good, rotten day
by inktears
Summary: Sephiroth was having bad day.  T for some swearing


Sephiroth was not having a good day. Not at all.

To start off his wonderful day his alarm clock went off three hours early, at 3 in the morning instead of his normal 6 o'clock. Sephiroth was in no way a morning person. So, hearing his loud talking alarm clock screaming, "IT'S TIME TO GET UP, UP, UP, UP! GET OUT OF BED!" that Genesis gave to him for Christmas one year as a joke, he woke with a jolt causing he to fell out of bed. Unable to return to sleep fully three hours later Sephiroth decided to get ready for work.

Sleepily making his way to the kitchen, he failed to remember that he left his boots lying in the middle of the floor. As he tried to stop his fall, he threw his hands out. He landed on all fours he winced as pain shot though his knees and arms. Cursing, he picked himself off the floor he threw the SOLDIER issued boots into the closet where they belonged. Then, slightly limping, he continued on his way to the kitchen to make his much needed coffee.

Only once he was in his kitchen did he remember that he used the last of his coffee the day before. Cursing at the fact that he tripped hurt and both knees when he tripped but now he had no coffee as well. He had two options to choose from and either one was he fond of. He could wait for 20 minutes at the coffee shop on his way to work and pay a ridiculous price for a middle sized cup of coffee, or drink the free coffee at the ShinRa building which tasted terrible. Not wanting to go without any coffee, he decided to go with option number one. Muttering every known curse word he went to the bathroom so he could take a shower.

Sephiroth turned on the hot water and waited for it heat up. While the building he lived in was fairly new, it still took a while for the water to heat up. After what seemed like forever, but in reality was 15 minutes of waiting for the water to heat up, it was finally hot. Sephiroth started to step into the shower, only to slam all the toes on his right foot into the side of it. Yelping, he hopped around on one foot. _'This day is really going to suck_,' he thought to himself.

Sephiroth managed to get into the shower without further problems. He reached for his bottle of raspberry scented (For the beautiful woman in you) for silk long hair shampoo, only to drop it. He bent down to pick it and opened the cap, squeezed it into his waiting hand. He looked down at his palm to find...nothing. There was no glob of shampoo in his hand. Sephiroth glared at the bottle and smacked the opening into his hand in hopes of getting some shampoo so he could wash his waist length silver hair. Anger growing by the second, he began to grind his teeth, still shaking the bottle in vain. Finally losing his temper, Sephiroth threw the bottle at the wall in front of him, only to bounce off the wall and hit him square in the forehead.

Holding his head in his hands, he decided that he was going to give up the whole shower idea. He got out of the bathroom without a problem and managed to stomp his way to the bedroom. After dressing himself, he started to head to the door, when there was a knock. He blinked, thinking that he imagined the rapping at his door. But the sound came again along with a voice he knew all to well.

"Seph, are you awake yet?" It was Genesis. Sephiroth sighed, not wanting to deal with his red headed friend so early in the morning. As Sephiroth slowly made his way to the door that was being now kicked he heard another voice. "Genesis, stop that. You will wake his neighbors." Sephiroth smiled slightly. Good old Angeal, always keeping Genesis in line. As Sephiroth went to open the door Genesis kicked the door again, but this time he must have added a lot more force behind it for one Genesis's black boots was sticking through a medium size hole in the thick wooden door. Genesis looked up at Sephiroth as opened the door with a deep scowl on his pale face.

"Well it's about time you answer your door, Angeal and I were going to get some coffee at the new coffee shop near work. Do you wish to come with us?" The only thought that went through Sephiroth's mind was coffee, coffee is good.

"There is a new coffee shop near work?" Sephiroth inquired. "Wait a second, Genesis; you just kicked a hole into my door."

"Oops, my bad." Was all Genesis had to say on the matter. Sephiroth suddenly felt the beginnings of a headache that only Genesis could cause. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed.

Angeal thankfully stepped in before Sephiroth decided to kill Genesis. "Genesis you can't just kick someone's door, putting a hole in it and then say oops. You must say you're sorry and fix the damage you have done."

"Why do I have to say sorry and fix his door? It's his door." Genesis whined. Genesis had come from a very wealthy family in Banrora. He was the son of the mayor and given everything he wanted as a child. It was needless to say Genesis was a spoiled child and now was a spoiled adult.

"Whatever, just have my door fixed." Sephiroth rubbed his temples.

"Of course my friend, whatever you say." Was Genesis's reply as he reached into his long red trench coat and pulled his wore copy of _LOVELESS_. "So will you join us at the new coffee shop?"

Sephiroth sighed. He liked to have coffee in his system before he dealt with Genesis. Just because the red-haired man was one of his two best friends, didn't mean he didn't want to choke the life out of him on a daily basis. From his spoiled bratty ways to him always quoting that blasted incomplete epic poem _Loveless, _which he had read at least two –hundred times, Genesis drove Sephiroth straight up the wall most days.

As they walked to the coffee shop Sephiroth looked up to check the sky. The weather report said that it was going to rain all day. The sky was cloudless and clear. Sephiroth smiled to himself '_Weathermen, the only people not fired for messing up_" Running into Angeal when he stopped suddenly, Sephiroth looked forward once more.

In front of him was a line of people standing out of a shop. Genesis turned and smiled at Sephiroth and Angeal, "Well I guess there is a bit of a line today." Sephiroth raised one his silvery eyebrows and sighed. Sephiroth folded his arms across his narrow chest and waited patiently in line from what seemed eternity for the line to finally start moving.

By the time they finally made it into the café and able to get their coffee Sephiroth's patience's were all most gone. As they walked to ShinRa building that was only block away. Sephiroth was about to take his first sip of his coffee when something suddenly slammed into him from behind.

Time seemed to slow down as Sephiroth saw in slow motive as his coffee cup flew through the air and land standing straight up without spilling a drop in the middle of the road. He let out a sigh of relief and started to go to get it when Genesis pulled him back out the road. Turning slightly Sephiroth opened his mouth to yell at Genesis when a large truck come roaring pass them crushing the coffee were it stood.

Genesis smiled "Aren't you glad I pulled you back now?"

Sephiroth frowned slightly and grumbled "Yes." Angeal was helping a young girl up off the pavement as she repeated said how sorry she was for knocking in to them. Sephiroth raise his hand silencing the girl. "It's alright, just run along." The girl took off running towards the Midgar Middle School.

Sephiroth stared down at the caramel liquid that had once been his coffee as it ran in all different directions across the black top. Angeal pated his shoulder trying comforted him. "At least there is coffee at work, he said.

Genesis snorted his own coffee, "What are you trying to do Angeal? Poison him? That brown mud that they call coffee will surely kill him." Sephiroth smiled slightly at his friends poor attempts to cheer him up. Shaking his head he just continued to work Angeal and Genesis on either side of him. _'I can live one day without coffee…I think'_

Sephiroth knew he would regret not having any coffee the moment he stepped off the elevator. Sephiroth had been wearing his calf high black trench coat as long as he could remember being in SOLDIER and never had it gotten caught in any thing before. But when this day was the worse day Sephiroth ever had so he should suspected that some like this would happen.

Just he as stepped off the elevator on the SOLDIER floor the doors had a malfunctioned and closed suddenly on his coat, pulling him slightly backwards in front of the some new cadets. As low snickers went around the room as Sephiroth pulled his coat free of the elevator door. Holding his head high, he walked to his office.

Sephiroth neared his office to see his normally quiet secretary screaming at the red head Turk Reno. Reno played pranks on just about everyone exactly the secretaries. As Sephiroth draw near him could see it had upset his secretary so. Reno was holding a hissing green iguana. "I'm sick and tried of your stupid pranks! I am not paid enough to put up with this!"

Sephiroth stand behind her as she continued to rant and rave. "Miss Hoshi? Is there anything I can do to mend this problem?" Sephiroth jumped slightly has she whirled around to face him. Her long blonde hair looked liked it had been in a bun, but now in messy ponytail looking thing. Her pale face was beet red with anger.

"Why yes there is something you can do to remedy this." Her voice turned sweetly chilly. Sephiroth don't talk or date woman often, but he know enough to know that tone was not a good sign. Hoshi turned and put up a brown file that was sitting her desk and pushed it in his hands. "You can sign this and find another damn secretary, because I quit!" Her voice reached until she was shouting again. With that she picked up a box that was full of things from her desk and left towards the elevators.

Sephiroth stood speechless for a moment and then turned to Reno. Reno was slowly backing away from the Silver General. "You better get away from me Turk, before I run you through." Sephiroth snarled at the redheaded Turk. Reno run down the hall and out of site. Sephiroth turned and walked to his office slamming the door has hard as he possibly could.

The rest of Sephiroth's day didn't go any better than his morning. In fact it got worse. When he sat his desk he saw a stack of files at towered over his computer monitor. Sephiroth pulled off the sticky note the top of the pile. All it said "Redo and file". Hepicked the first file and read it. It was the report from a mission months ago. Sephiroth groaned '_This will take hours to redo. I cant even remember half the details of what __happened_.' He sat back down in his chair and started retyping the reports.

Nine hours, five paper cuts and two computer crashes later Sephiroth was finally done retyping all 300 reports. He put them all back their correct files and restacked them. He gathered them all up and head to archives to file them away. As he walked down the hall he heard an odd humming sound. Shrugging it thinking it was the buildings heater. As he set his foot down to take another step, he stepped on a small remote controlled car that was speeding down the hall. Sephiroth felt himself fly backward onto the ground as the paper work he just finished flew into the air. As all 300 files came floated back around Sephiroth heard the sound of laughter and running feet stopped as the sounds neared him. Sephiroth sated up and looked back behind him.

Second class SOLDIER Zack Fair and Zack's little friend third class SOLDIERCloud Strife slowly making their way towards him. Sephiroth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fair would to explain why I just tripped a remote controlled car?" Zack looked at Cloud then back at Sephiroth "Well Seph, Cloud and me were bored so we decided to play with my new remote controlled car.

"You bored you say? well then you can put all this reports back in their files and return them to the archives." Sephiroth said with a smirk.

Zack's face fell "But, but, but, Its time to go home and a new episode of Buffy the vampire slayer is on tonight"

"You should have thought of that before you tripped me Fair."

As he walked away from the two boys he heard Cloud "Dude you know Buffystopped filming three years ago right?" Chuckling to himself Sephiroth walked back to his office.

Sephiroth seeing that it was indeed time to home he shut down his computer heheaded to the elevator. He pressed the down button as a cadet walked pass.

"Sir you know the elevator is out of service right? You have to take the stairs Sir."Sephiroth wished the young cadet would just shoot him. The SOLDIER floor was the 49thfloor of the ShinRa Building. Sephiroth sighed and headed from the stairs.

As soon as he get down all the 49 flights of stairs and to the front door it started rain. Not just rain but downpour. It was pouring sheets of icy cold rain, and Sephiroth had no umbrella. Sephiroth sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today and headed out into the storm.

Sephiroth was less than half home and was already completely soaked. Sephiroth grinded his toward as him walked. Stopped to wipe some the water from his eyes he heard a faint meowing sound. Looking around he saw a cardboard box leaning against a wall of a building.

He walked over to the box and peered inside. Inside the box was a small orange and white kitten trying shielded itself from the rain. Above the box there was a sign that read "Free". Feeling sorry for the little guy Sephiroth bented and picked up the kitten and tucked it his coat and hurried home.

Once inside he dry apartment Sephiroth placed the little kitten on his table and went two towels. Hanging up his coat he dried off his long hair and rubbed down the soaked kitten. "There you a little drier. Mmmm but we better then that I think." Sephiroth went back to the bathroom again and grabbed the hair dryer his lasted girlfriend lefted behind. He plugged it in and begin to farther dry the tiny kitten off.

Turning off the hair dryer Sephiroth realized that little kitten he reused was a fluffy orange and white striped tabby. Smiling Sephiroth put a small dish of milk on the table and sat down and watching the kitten lap up the milk

"You had a rough day too huh little guy?" Sephiroth patted the kitten's head. "What should I call you? mmmmm? What do you think about Grady?" The kitten raised it's head and meowed softly. "Grady it is then." Sephiroth stood and headed for his couch. Sitting down Sephiroth reached for the tv remote as Grady hoped in to his lap. Sephiroth smiled and begin to stroke him, he thought to himself '_Today wasn't that bad I guess. I made a new friend who may had a worse one._' Sephiroth fell asleep with Grady curled up on his lap.


End file.
